


Pulling Teeth

by Sammysinthesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Sam Winchester, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Slow Build, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, Vampire Dean, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampires are different than canon, early seasons, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysinthesky/pseuds/Sammysinthesky
Summary: A hunt gone wrong leaves Dean a vampire. While the boys wait for a potential cure from Bobby, they make due with what they have.orSam gets turned on by Dean sucking his neck.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. A Place Called Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am very new to writing so I thought I would take a stab at one of my favorite tropes. 
> 
> I have changed the lore for vampires in the fic to better fit my world and story so it is not super canon compliant. 
> 
> This isn’t edited, its just me and my laptop making the magic happen so be nice!

“Dean!”

\---

We were in the middle of a ‘probably nothing’ case in Missouri when we were ambushed. All the signs were pointing to another wendigo, campers being ransacked, people nowhere to be found, 7 missing people's cases in the past month. 

It was a hard week of research leading nowhere and our only witness was a known drunk who said he only heard something outside that night scratching at his door. Dean was exhausted from it all and ready to go out in the woods guns blazing to catch whatever the hell it was. Every time I was starting to get a good picture of what it was, it would change patterns all over again.

Dean was the first to spot something really wrong with the case, we were about to write the case off and head back to the motel when Sheriff Loyd called us. He said we were urgently needed at the station because two more people were missing. It isn't unusual for us to get a call, but it was late and so far no bodies have been recovered. Dean kept telling me about how it didn't feel right, that it felt like a trap.

He was right. As soon as we walked through the doors of the empty sheriff's office we were ambushed by Sheriff Loyd and two of his goons.

“Well if it isn't the three stooges.” One of the men holding us down gave Dean a punch for that. “What? You run out of campers?”

“Dean.” I whispered a warning to him.

“Listen to your brother, Dean, you don't know what you're messing with here. Paul. John. Take their weapons.”

We were pulled off the floor roughly and faced yet another few people from their group. A young woman came up to me and stared in my eyes, I felt sick in my stomach as she felt her hands around my body. I was already searched clean and she knew that. I could see Dean was getting the same treatment as me.

“Woah, sweetheart, I usually wait till we have drinks first.”

She just smiled at Dean and bared her sharp fangs. Shit. Vampires. 

Underneath Dean's smile I could see the panic taking over his face. We were in the middle of a vampire nest and our weapons were safely stored in the trunk of the impala.

“So what's your deal?” I snap,” Don't you guys feed and leave? Why are you taking the bodies too?”

The sheriff laughed. 

“Bodies? We turn our prey. Our family is small, we need more support. These campers are walking into our town and we are just taking advantage of the new meat. You and your brother will make great additions to our group. Paul and John are good at what they do, but we need natural killers like you to protect us.”

Dean flashed his eyes over to me, a warning he’s about to do something stupid. I quickly searched my eyes around the room and saw our weapons sitting back behind the sheriff. Dean must have seen it too because he launched himself at the sheriff and shook off his guy holding him back. It happened all so fast, I was fighting off the two people holding me down and trying to see where Dean was going. 

I was trying to free my arms from the man behind me when the girl launched herself at me again. My back hit the ground with a thump and I felt all the air in my lungs exit me. While I was on the ground I heard a shout from one of the men and I tried to get up once again.

As I got to my feet I was forced to watch them attack Dean. I was free, but Dean had the weapons. I could see him grabbing to throw one to me when the girl bit right into his arm. He dropped the weapon automatically. I was acting on instinct from that moment on.

“Dean!”

Without thinking, I grabbed the blade Dean dropped and took off her head. We were free for a moment so I grabbed Dean and ran like hell to the car.

\---

Dean was silent the whole way back to the motel. I could see his brain working through what just happened. I was no better. I didn't want to lose my brother, no matter the cost.

I climbed out of the passenger side of the impala and made my way into the cheap motel room. The room was covered in cheap paper hearts and roses. Even the twin beds had their own cheesy red sheets and matching floral pillows.

“Sam, listen to me.” Dean started. “We know how this ends. You have to take me out before I turn.”

“Dean, no wait we can-”

“Sammy. It's over. If you can’t then I’m gonna have to.”

“We have other options!”

“Like what? There's no other option. I can't start killing people.”

I could feel myself heating up, anger boiling under my skin. I could tell he wasn't going to listen to me.

“Let's call Bobby and see if he's got anything to say first.” I looked him in the eyes. “I'm not giving up on you.”

Dean just sat there staring at his arm. A thought at the back of my mind kept whispering to me, what now? 

“ I need a shower.” He said back gruffly and stalked over to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and I relaxed when I finally heard the water running. 

Bobby answered the phone pretty quick and I tried to keep my voice even on our call. Of course he was mad, but he had a solution too. An old European text outlines some cures for bites, but he had nothing he could offer us now. Bobby promised to get back to us with it as soon as he found what he was looking for and promptly hung up.

I tried not to get too excited about the news but the book was sounding promising. I picked up my laptop and started a bit of my own research when I heard the bathroom door swing open.

Dean must have roughly troweled his hair because it was sticking up in all directions, but looking soft and clean from the shower. He had the towels wrapped loosely around his waist with one hand and his clothes from today in the other. I noticed his right arm with the bite was looking pink, raw from scrubbing. 

I caught his gaze from there and redirected my eyes back to the laptop. I wanted to give him privacy to change, but I needed to see how bad the wound was. I could hear Dean rustling through the bag and getting dressed. 

“Dean.”

I turned around again to look at him, this time thankfully, he was wearing his underwear and was pulling his shirt over his head. He gave me a puzzled look and walked over to the kitchen table where I was on my laptop.

“What is it?”

I put my hand out to grab his arm, gently pulling it closer to me. He tried to twist it away but I kept my gentle hold.

“Let me take a look.”

“I'm fine, Sam.”

I turned his arm back over again and traced my fingers over the bite. 

“Sammy. Please.”

I could see it was already starting to heal. It was looking better much faster than any normal wound. I knew he was turning then, but I couldn't bring myself to think about it much.

“Bobby said he can fix this. For now we just need to hold on and wait for him to call with how we do it.”

Dean twisted his arm out of my grasp this time and walked back over to his bed. He sat down hard and dropped his head into his lap.

“I don't see a real way out of this. We know what's gonna happen and I can't let it.”

“I'm not ready to give up on you.”

“I know, Sammy.” 

He threw himself onto the bed and pretended to sleep. I shut my laptop and crawled into the bed next to his and closed my eyes too. We have a lot ahead of us. I might as well sleep while I still can.


	2. Stranger things have happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is now done! I planned to make this in only two chapters at first, but I am really enjoying the slow burn.

I must have been out for a while. When I finally woke up, Dean was already at the table cleaning his gun. The sun was filtering through the damaged blinds highlighting his work sitting out in front of him on the table. I peeked over as quietly as I could to see if he was being affected by it, but it was hard to tell from where I was laying down. He might have kept the blinds drawn for my sake, but a little thought whispered to me that it was because the sun was now a threat for him.

“Rise and shine, Sam. We need to get moving before the sheriff catches up with us.”

I groaned, remembering the beating we took last night. It was true that they were out to turn the both of us. 

“You mean you're giving us the chance to cure you?”

He huffed.

“Let me just save you skin before we go there.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Dude. I'm fine.”

I could see he wasn't saying it all. The bite was completely gone and I could feel him looking at me different. I wish I could know what he was feeling right now, like if he had the urge to bite someone, or kill even. Of course Dean already has that instinct to kill, but never people. Never me.

We packed up quickly and decided to grab some breakfast along the way. No need to run into the sheriff again while we were still his targets. 

I knew something was up the moment we stepped out the door. Dean tried to hide it but I could see the pain in the way he rushed to get into the impala. He quickly grabbed my sunglasses from me and threw them on.

“Are you trying a new style?”

“Shut up. It's bright today.”

“No, I think they suit you.”

I got a punch in my arm for that, but the way he dropped it I knew we were going to have to talk about it soon.

We drove just until the next town over to grab something. I thought he might have ate before we left because practically had to beg him to stop. He kept throwing excuses out about not wanting to be caught or not being hungry anymore, but my stomach audibly grumbled and he pulled over quickly after that.

Darline, our waitress, was more than happy to serve us once Dean pulled off his sunglasses. He was laying it on thick today and I was surprised when she didn't just throw herself on the menu. He ordered for both of us just to annoy me, but he barely touched his plate the whole time. I tried not to yell at him then and there, but he was setting off some serious alarms.

I couldn't wait any longer once we stopped driving for the night. The truth was going to come out whether he liked it or not.

“Dean, what's wrong?”

“Seriously dude. Can't a guy have a break for a day?”

“You haven't eaten at all today and you’ve been wearing my sunglasses. You can't stand here and tell me things haven't affected you!”

“Sam. You don't understand, I'm handling this.”

Dean tried to turn away from me again but I grabbed him and turned him around hard. 

“Stop lying to me Dean! I know what's happening.”

That seemed to trigger something in him. He tackled me to the scratchy motel floor and pinned me before I knew it. I tried to struggle out of his grip but he had an unusually firm hold.

“You don't have any _idea_ what's happening, any idea how _hungry_ I am.”

I could hear my blood pumping in my ears. I try again to lift him off but I know it's useless now, he's got a hold on me.

“It's taking everything I got not to give in. I am trying to protect you Sammy.”

I could feel myself getting hot with exertion. His body was pressed hard into mine and every time I tried to escape we shifted against each other.

“Dean…”

His pupils dilated slightly when my shirt collar moved in my struggle, exposing a little bit of my neck.

“Let me help.”

He seemed to remember himself a little and pulled back. It gave me a little bit of room to think out my next move.

“How? I can't hurt you.”

“What if you just fed a little.”

“No.”

His voice was tight.

“We can have you losing your strength! Not when we have the sheriff after us!”

He finally pushed back up to his feet and left me on the ground. I felt exposed just sitting there and got up on the bed to sit.

“I need a drink. Don't wait up.”

He slammed the motel door behind him and left me in our room. I peaked out the blinds and watched him walk right past the impala. Good. At least he won't die from drunk driving, just starvation. 


	3. master plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut as promised.... I had a lot of fun writing this fic so thank you to everyone reading this! I might add more later but I sort of like how I ended things.

The door banged open at an ungodly hour and Dean stumbled through. I could hear him humming whatever was probably playing at the bar. I turn over on my stomach and bury my head into the flat hotel pillow. There was no point in trying to sleep through whatever Dean put on the t.v., but I can at least shield my eyes from it. 

The room was quiet for a while. Instead of hearing the t.v. blaring whatever pay-per-view I was expecting, I felt a dip in the bed where Dean sat down next to me.

“Sammy?” he whispered.

I ignored it. No need to feed whatever self sacrificial speech he was gonna give me, not until I have all my senses to kick his ass for it. I could feel him shift to sit closer and his hand raised to brush my hair out of my face. My face felt hot. I felt like I was invading on a private moment even though it was my ‘sleeping’ body he was treating with tenderness. His hands stilled and he laid down behind me on my bed. We used to do this when we were kids, but it's been a long time since then. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his hands around my waist loosely. Must be really drunk this time.

I could practically feel his breath in my ear, “I can hear your heartbeat, Sammy, I know you are awake.”

I finally opened my eyes and looked down at his hands. I felt caught, even though I wasn’t the one doing anything. He quickly responded to the change and whispered in my ear again.  
“It’s okay.”

What was okay? I wanted to ask. There were so many questions swirling in my mind. My head was still groggy from sleep and I just wanted to shut my eyes and pretend nothings happened. That Dean wasn’t bitten. That we never touched that case or that town.

“Dean…”

I started to speak, but I didn’t know what to say. He hugged his arms more firmly around my chest to answer. 

I felt myself crawling back into sleep, weirdly comforted by what happened.

…

When I woke up again I could tell it was morning. The thick red curtains were firmly pulled shut and Dean was still sound asleep next to me. He was still wrapped around my back but his arms hung loose at my sides. It was pretty nice to wake up so comfortable and warm, even if the source was my dumb older brother. Of course, it wasn’t just his warm arms I could feel. 

I could feel his morning wood digging into my back. I tried to wiggle away but it just spurred him on to grab me closer again. I wanted to escape before things became awkward, but I couldn’t risk moving too much without waking him. I wiggled again to get out of his arms, but I must have awoken something in him, since he started to wiggle back. The pseudo-sex was started to get me warmed up and alarms went off in my head.

“Dean.”

I said gruffly. I gave up on the notion it was better to let him sleep. I would die if he knew what was just happening. I just got a low hum in response. It did nothing for my own growing predicament. I finally pushed at his arms and broke free.

I left my bag and just went straight for the shower. I was not awake enough to handle this, especially after what I remember from last night. I hopped under the lukewarm spray and started to scrub my skin. I laughed a little to myself when I saw the rose-shaped soap sitting in the holder.

I was still a little shaken from this morning. Every time I thought about it I was hot and flustered. Of course Dean had no idea what he was doing, he was just reacting. Then why was I reacting too? My dick bobbed in front of me in the shower. It would be better to take care of this now so there would be no more awkwardness when I walk back out.

I tried all the usual fantasies, but my mind kept going back to Dean. What it felt like to have him rub up against me. I was just as hot from jerking off as I was from shame.  
I roughly turned the water cold and tried to shake the feeling. It killed my boner pretty quick and I left the shower feeling unsatisfied. I toweled off roughly, trying to scrub the terrible pervy feeling that was still in my mind. I was only able to take one step out of the bathroom before I was attacked.

I instinctively threw out my arms, but he was too fast and had me pinned against the wall.

“Did you know how loud your heart beats when you jerk off?” He whispered in my ear, “I can’t stand it anymore. I’m sorry…”

Dean was pressed up against me, keeping me put with his unnatural strength. I could feel his breath make its way down my neck, not knowing how much that excited me. It hurt when he bit into my skin. Not gentle, as one might imagine. I could feel the frenzy in his feeding by the way he sucked hard. Once the initial craze started to wear off, he started to lick the wound. Blood was trickling gently down my chest and Dean was following it with his tongue. I finally got him to feed, even if he seemed to have been taking me by force. 

My dick was back to being confused by the mixed messaging. Hard from the gentle licking and breathing Dean was doing on my chest and near my ear. I groaned a little at his ministrations to my body. It didn’t help that my towel was threatening to fall to the floor after my initial rough treatment. I knew Dean must be feeling it rub against his leg. I could only hope he was distracted by his feeding, which was pulling more noises out of my mouth.

He slowed to a stop and laid his head on my chest. Not letting me go for a second. He rubbed his leg up against mine and I knew it was all over for me then. No more hiding. 

“Looks like you liked this too,” he chuckled, “You don’t mind if I taste this too?”

My heart was in my throat. This animalistic side of Dean left no room for argument and he took my silence for a yes. His body slid down mine until his knees met the floor below us. I didn’t realize until he was pulling off my towel that my arms were free to move again. I dropped my arms to my sides, unsure of where to put them now. I was out of my depths.

My cock bobbed when it was released, lightly slapping Dean on the chin. He looked up at me and took the tip into his mouth.

“Dean..”

I started to say something, but I lost it when he took me into his mouth. His eyes never left my face. I could feel him staring into me. His mouth moved quickly over my cock, disappearing into his throat every few bobs as he swallowed around me. After my failed attempt at jerking off in the bathroom I was quickly on edge again. 

I could feel Dean rubbing himself against my leg through his jeans. I grabbed onto his hair gently and it pulled a deep moan from his mouth. God, it reminded me of who was really sucking on my dick right now. My brother was on his knees pulling and choking lightly on my cock. I felt my hips twitch forward and I shoved the last few inches into his mouth. For a second he gagged, I could feel his hips stutter against my leg, before he finally relaxed into my grip. I knew now that I was in control.

I grabbed his hair a little harder and started to move my hips a little more. Now that I was controlling it he was taking my whole length into his mouth each time. His eyes watered every time I shoved my hips into his face. If I was close minutes ago, I was seconds from spilling now. I couldn’t believe he was letting me do this. Even more so I couldn’t believe how well he was taking it. 

I knew how big I was. No one dreamed of taking me all the way to the root, and here was my big brother Dean taking the whole thing down his throat like a champ. That was all it took to push me off the edge. I twitched my hips gently as I spilled down his throat, completely bypassing his mouth. I was starting to get sensitive and so I pulled out so that my tip still rested on his tongue. He did say he wanted to taste it, right?

Dean collapsed completely back and leaned against the bed. From this angle I could see a dark patch in his jeans where he came. If I could, I would have gotten hard again just knowing sucking me off was all it took to set him off. 

“Damn, Sammy. It looks like I just might have to bite you a little more often.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous it was. I picked up the towel and rubbed his spit off my dick. I could see spit suck to his chin and I lifted the towel to wipe it off for him. The laughing stopped for a second and I could see how vulnerable this was. Whatever just happened sat somewhere between joking about it and never talking about it again.

“I think you might need a shower.”


End file.
